Image processing involves the manipulation of images by a computer. These images are characterized according to their intensity values. The intensity values are captured by an imager and held in an array of elements. Storage of the array of image data in the computer often requires a large amount of memory and also results in low data communication rates. Thus, the computer may comprise an image compression process which represents the image data in compact form for storage in memory. The computer may also include a reproduction process for reconstructing the image from the stored data. However, problems still exist in the area of reconstruction of an image from a few data points. In many existing techniques, a somewhat large amount of data is required; otherwise the reconstructed image is blurred or distorted. Thus a need exists for an efficient image processing technique which minimizes the amount of image data required to reconstruct an image.